Things can change
by AfinchelLoverwriter
Summary: Santana se ha aceptado a sí misma luego de mucho sufrimiento y está segura de que ama a Brittany. Luego, llega alguien que puede cambiar las cosas One shoot.


Cuando tu vida por fin está en orden, es cuando llega una tormenta a alborotar todo. Es cuando te das cuenta de que no todo es como lo desearías. Es cuando entiendes, por fin, que solo hay que agarrarse con fuerza de la silla y dejar que la lluvia y los relámpagos pasen y confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Mi nombre es Santana López, y solo puedo hablar de esto a partir de mi experiencia. Es una larga historia, pero es más fácil decir que yo soy lesbiana y que hasta hace un año tuve una novia llamada Brittany. Éramos felices, y nos amábamos. Pero…algo, o más bien alguien llegó a mi vida y lo alteró todo. Lo peor que hasta ahora me ha pasado no fue salir del clóset, sino dudar de mi amor por Brittany. ¿Acaso era amor? ¿Era cariño? ¿O sólo la quería y ya? Créanme, hay una enorme diferencia entre amar a alguien y solo quererlo. Y en el preciso momento en el que ese alguien llegó, la duda no salió de mi cabeza….

-Un año atrás-

Estábamos en la sala del coro con mis amigos, y Kurt llegó destrozado de Dalton Academy. Todos nos acercamos a preguntarle que había ocurrido y él nos respondió algo un tanto sorprendente:

-Este chico, Sebastian Smythe… Intentó besarme justo frente a Blaine. – Me enfurecí al saber que Porcelana era un chico muy sensible con respecto a cosas como esas. Sabía perfectamente que su novio no había hecho nada al respecto, Anderson era tan solo un elfo de jardín. Y Sebastian, pues… no era tan alto como Hudson pero si era más alto que la dúplica de un umpa-lumpa de La Fábrica de Chocolates. En fin, lo importante era que si Blaine no iba a hacer nada por Hummel, yo me iba a encargar de la suricata esa.

Esa misma tarde emprendí camino al lugar y pregunté a todo el mundo dónde podía estar Sebastian, todas sus palabras me condujeron a la biblioteca.

-¡Ey! ¡Smythe! – dije al verlo sentado, estudiando como niño que no era. Acercándome con rapidez, extendí mi mano para darle un golpe seco en el rostro.

-No lo creo.- dijo, deteniendo mi mano al sujetar mi muñeca.

-¡Suéltame estúpido! – le grité furiosa.

-No dejaría que me golpees… Santana López. – me extrañé al notar que sabía mi nombre. Luego, me soltó.

-Te tengo tres preguntas, niño rico. – Dije arreglando mi traje negro - ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a porcelana? Y… ¿por qué pensaste que el gel te iba bien?

-¿Te agrada? Blaine me recomendó la marca. Me agradó. – Dijo risueño.

- ¡Responde! – Exclamé un tanto cansada de sus juegos.

- Se tu nombre porque es bueno saber de la competencia, además eres la que está mas buena de New Directions… Era necesario. – fruncí el seño ante su comentario. –Con respecto a esa cara de gay, no te metas. Fue solo una broma, él es solo muy bebé como para entenderlo.

-¿Estás buscando que te pegue o algo por el estilo? Porque de verdad no tengo problema en hacerlo. – En la biblioteca no había nadie, dudo que esos niñitos sepan lo que es una biblioteca en realidad… Eso fue excelente para Sebastian, ya que pudo acorralarme contra una estantería con gran rapidez.

-No pierdas el tiempo enojándote y bésame. – negué con la cabeza, un tanto aterrada.

-Ni en sueños.-susurré.- Tengo novia, es preciosa y la amo.

-Lo sé, conozco a esa niñita y no me preocupa. Dudo que ella te ame, o incluso de que tú la ames. – Si antes estaba enojada, no sé como decir lo furiosa que estaba ahora.

-¡No sabes de ella o de nosotras! Además, ¿no se supone que eres gay? A los gays les gustan los hombres, por si no lo has notado.- No podía entender cómo podría querer besarme. Luego noté que Sebastian se había sentido afectado por mi comentario, al ver como su sonrisa se tornó en una mirada húmeda. Se alejó un poco, y sentó otra vez. Sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarme otra vez. Supe que algo estaba mal, y sin saber como eso podía ser posible, quise ayudarlo. - ¿Hay algún problema? Algo… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Realmente un abrazo sería de gran ayuda. – No puedo negar que lo dudé, porque lo hice. Dudé. ¿Por qué debería ayudarlo? Si era él, era solamente él el que había puesto tan mal a mi amigo. Aún así, lo abracé. – Lo siento, lamento mucho haber hecho eso…y… lamento lo de Kurt. Es solo que, no estoy muy bien últimamente. Esto de la competencia me tiene muy estresado y tengo otros problemas con los que no puedo lidiar.

-¿Problemas como cuales?-pregunté al separarnos.

-Mi sexualidad. Hasta hace poco estaba seguro de que era homosexual, lo juro. Pero entonces te ví a ti en las locales. No sé como decirlo pero… me enamoré. – Estaba más que sorprendida, estaba confundida. En sus ojos pude ver que decía la verdad, en sus gestos y acciones comprendí que estaba incluso más confundido que yo. Y entonces vi su lágrima, y no logré contenerme. Tomé lentamente su rostro y milímetro a milímetro me acerqué a él. Sebastian rozó nuestras narices y yo solo sonreí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo había besado. Nuestros labios dieron espacio a las lenguas y la cosa se puso intensa. Su rostro estaba mojado debido a las lágrimas, y sus manos movían mi cabello haciéndome caer en mi punto débil. Era en beso más raro que había dado en mi vida, pero el más honesto al mismo tiempo. Seguimos por unos segundos, y yo solo disfrutaba. Entonces recordé algo…

-No puedo hacerlo. – dije al separarme. – No puedo, tengo novia. Y yo…

-¡No me digas que la amas! Porque eso no será cierto. Sino no me habrías besado, y lo sabes. – Me levanté instantáneamente y ante tanta confusión me alteré.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Apenas te conozco! ¡Yo vine a ayudar a un amigo, no engañar a mi novia! – dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Mas me detuve al oír su voz.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste?- lo pensé dos veces, ¿la verdad o la mentira? 'La mentira', pensé.

-Sentí lástima por ti. - respondí secamente.

-No es cierto, he dado besos por lástima y no son así. Fue algo más. – Diablos, me había descubierto. 'Disimula', me dije.

-Tal vez no sea cierto, pero yo no seré otra vez el tipo de chica que extraña a la gente que aprecia. – Pues esa era la verdad, antes de admitir su sexualidad yo no podía vivir o depender de una sola persona. Pero… ¿acaso habían cambiado las cosas con Britt? 'No', pensé. – Tengo que irme Sebastian.- dije para luego salir del lugar corriendo. Una vez afuera, oí sonar a mi teléfono y al fijarme decía 'Brittany'. –No puedo responder, no. Santana… no respondas. Se te notará en la voz. Solo debes calmarte. – respiré profundo, y le corté. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que hubiese sido mucho mejor simplemente no responder y dejar que sonara. Supongo que estaba muy nerviosa como para pensarlo antes. Subí a mi bici, y anduve por prácticamente toda Lima oyendo música de mi querida Amy Winehouse. Gracias a ella, logré calmarme un poco. Pero aún así no paraba de sudar al pensar en el beso. Se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Además, mi novia seguía llamando y yo no le respondí ni una sola vez. Claro, eso hasta que me cansé y le dije que estaba estudiando y no podía hablar en ese momento por mensaje de texto. A lo que ella respondió con un 'Ok ' muy amigable. Tan amigable como para hacerme sentir peor, incluso cuando pensaba que ya no era posible.

Paré en una plaza lejana a todo: Brittany, Sebastian y cualquier casa de mis amigos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie… Me aislé solo por un rato a beber una malteada.

-¿Qué harás Santana? ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? No puedes mentirle a Britt para siempre y no puedes hacer que Smythe deje de mirarte con esa cara de enamorado que tiene. ¡Ash! – exclamé. - ¡Ya me siento como Berry cuando engañó a Finn con Puckerman! ¡Peor aún! Estoy hablando sola. – Me levanté del césped y me llevé las manos al rostro, moviéndolas hacia atrás. 'Debo decírselo, y luego hablar con la suricata. Pronto', así era como lo había planeado en mi mente. Pues…ya no quería hablar sola. La gente pensaría que estoy loca. ¡Maldito amor! ¿Por qué haces que pierda la cabeza?

Volví a montar mi bicicleta y me dirigí a mi casa. No podía decírselo frente a frente, así que preferí hacerle una carta. Se lo que piensan, "Eres Santana López! La reina de Lima! No le temes a nada ni a nadie!". Déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados, soy humana y le temo a ciertas cosas. Una de ellas es ver a una buena chica llorar por mí. Me sentí terrible al escribirle, Brittany es la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida. Es dulce, inocente y siempre está dispuesta a darme todo el amor del mundo. Pero…yo no. A veces, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles para ser felices y dejar que los demás también lo sean. Y yo sabía perfectamente que a este paso, Brittany jamás sería feliz conmigo. Jamás.

"Querida Brittany S. Pierce…

Te quiero muchísimo, y siempre será así. Nunca lo dudes. Pero algo últimamente no se siente bien por dentro. Estoy tan confundida. Pensé que el tema de mi sexualidad había terminado. Ahora…no lo sé. Creo que volví a enamorarme, de un chico. Se que esto no te pondrá feliz, se que no querrás verme nunca más. Se que considerarás dejar el club por esto, incluso a las Cheerios. Te pido que no lo hagas, eres muy talentosa como para dejar que todo tu potencial se vaya al drenaje. Al diablo conmigo, solo quiero que seas feliz. Conmigo no lo serás, pero se que lo lograrás. Se que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto…como yo sé que amo a este chico. Por ahora, ya no podemos estar juntas. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Santana."

Deja la carta debajo de su puerta, y me fui devuelta a Dalton. Subí un par de escaleras, para buscar a Sebastian. Al parecer, seguía en la biblioteca. Entré, y no estaba sentado en la mesa principal como antes. ¿Dónde podía estar? Caminé un par de estanterías llenas de libros…y nada. Llegué hasta el fondo del lugar y no había rastros de Smythe. Eso hasta que oí a alguien llorar. Supe que era él. Seguí el sonido hasta llegar a una esquina.

-Hey.- sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido. Tomé asiento junto a él.

-Vine a buscarte. – tomé su mano e instantáneamente pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Qué…qué hay de tu novia?- inquirió soltándome.

-¿Hablas de mi ex?- respondí con otra pregunta.

- ¡Tu ex!-exclamé, y juraría que oí a la bibliotecaria callándolo. - ¿Cómo que tu ex?-susurró esta vez. Luego, me acerqué a su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lo hice por ti. ¿Estarías dispuesto a empezar desde 0? No eres gay, yo no soy lesbiana. Solo seremos dos…personas enamoradas. Sería bueno dejar las etiquetas. ¿No?- asintió lamiendo sus labios, creo que intentaba contener una sonrisa.

- Sabes, esto solo pasaba en mis más locos sueños. ¿Por qué serías capas de decir que me amas en solo unas horas?- Lo que decía tenía sentido, se supone que había ido a darle una paliza en primer lugar.

- No lo sé. Creo que… era un sentimiento muy pero super mega muy interior. Y, al verte tan débil…Me recordaste a mí. Duro por fuera, pero lidias con muchas cosas por dentro. Me gustaría estar contigo para poder resolver esas cosas, juntos. – expliqué. Entonces por fin lo vi sonriente, noté como su mano comenzó a subir y subir hasta llegar a mi cara. Hizo un par de círculos en ella con sus pulgares y me acerqué para por fin acortar la distancia. Lo besé, y él me besó. No tuve miedo, no me sentí mal. Porque hay algo curioso sobre los besos: cuando son la persona adecuada, en el momento adecuado…pueden ser como magia. Y este beso, era digno de un mago como Harry Potter. Oh, si. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que la persona a la que besaba…era la persona indicada para mí. Sentí…todo su amor.

- Gracias.-dijo una vez que nos separamos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, gracias a ti. Por mostrarme como se siente besar a alguien que realmente amas.

No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé, Sebastian tampoco. De no ser por esos riesgos, hoy no estaríamos juntos. De no ser por el amor que le tengo, hoy no sería capaz de decir que vivo feliz. A él si lo amaba, a él lo amo. Y las cosas no podrían estar mejor.


End file.
